Semiconductor processing often utilizes plasma processing to etch, clean or deposit material on semiconductor wafers. Predictable and reproducible wafer processing is facilitated by plasma processing parameters that are stable and well controlled. Certain changes to equipment and/or materials involved in plasma processing can temporarily disrupt stability of plasma processing. This typically occurs when such changes affect the surface chemistry of plasma system components, as compared to the surface chemistry that results from long term use in a single process. For example, plasma chamber components may require conditioning upon first-time use, or after the chamber is vented to atmospheric air. In such cases, a plasma process may initially exhibit deliverables such as etch rate, etch selectivity or deposition rate that vary but may stabilize over time, for example as surface coatings within the process chamber come into equilibrium with the plasma process conditions. Semiconductor manufacturers value rapid stabilization of process conditions and reliable confirmation of process stability, so that a new or repaired plasma chamber can be placed into use as soon as possible.